


Our Family Built Out of the Ashes

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Mismatched Batboys AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne is al Ghul heir, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Frenemies, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason and Damian are brothers, M/M, Movie Nights, Tim Drake is Catlad, but not with the other two, excessive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dick Grayson is a Talon for the Court of Owls, but ever the cheery and bright personality that everyone can't help but love.Jason Todd is Red Hood, first Robin of Batman, but has since cut off nearly all relations with the man after his death and resurrection.Tim Drake is Stray, protégé of Catwoman, an incredible thief and master of seduction.Damian Wayne is the heir of Ra's al Ghul, having disowned his father once and for all.However, these four different people still end up in a twisted family of their own. It has its problems, as any family does, but somehow, they must find a way to work it out.Even if Dick only has eyes for Jason. Even if Jason seems not to care about Dick's advances. Even if Tim flirts with both Dick and Damian, not knowing who he'd rather have more. Even if Damian is on the verge of slitting everyone's throat in frustration.





	Our Family Built Out of the Ashes

Talon sliced through man after man, blood spurting onto his armor and the ground at his feet.

It did not take very long for all five of his victims to be lying in a heap on the ground, the blood still pooling around them. He retracted his claws, and stepped over the bodies, his each step echoing in the empty hall.

Talon jumped up, springing off of a display case and through the glass roof. Then, he started off to the secret base of the Court of Owls.

Talon looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and unpromising. He ran a little faster.

Ten minutes later, Talon stood in front of the Court, his head bowed.

“It is done,” he said.

“Good,” the leader purred. “Thank you, Talon. You are dismissed.”

Talon rose, gave a brief nod and walked out of the chamber. He made his way back into the streets of Gotham, looking back up at the sky. A distant roll of thunder confirmed his thoughts. The storms were coming, earlier than expected.

Talon sprang into action, racing off back into the city. He leapt over buildings and jumped lightly on the tops of cars to get to his destination. When he finally reached the Narrows, Talon stuck to the shadows, being more careful.

He reached the dingy apartment building, and dropped silently onto the fire escape. Talon picked the lock on the window, pushed it up, and slipped into the room without a sound.

He closed the window behind him slowly, freezing when he heard the cocking of a gun.

Talon whipped his head back around to see a barrel pointed directly at his forehead.

“Damn it, Dick,” the figure spoke. “I keep _telling_ you, stop coming through my fire escape! I left my bathroom window open for a reason, you know.”

Dick pulled off his mask and gloves. He shook out his hair, tossing them onto the kitchen table. “Sorry, Jay,” he said with a sheepish smile. “It’s harder to get in through the window though.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at Dick. “My fire escape faces the fucking street. Anyone could have seen you come in. My bathroom window faces the alleyway. Do you _want_ someone to find us? This is _my_ safehouse.”

“Again,” Dick said. “I’ll do that next time, promise. I just didn’t want to get caught out in the rain.”

“Rain?” Jason asked, finally lowering the gun. “It’s already raining.”

“Not yet, but it will really soon,” Dick said. “Ten minutes, give or take.”

Jason cursed softly. “Shit, okay.” Then, he frowned at Dick’s bloody uniform. “You’re a fucking mess, Grayson. Go get cleaned up. Borrow my clothes if you need to. The brats will be here in half an hour.”

Dick smiled cheekily at Jason. “Thanks, Jay,” he said. He breezed past, attempting to land a kiss on Jason’s cheek, but he was stopped by the gun. Dick knew that Jason would never actually shoot him, but having a gun pointed at him made Dick want to immediately disarm said person in the most painful way possible. And he did not want to hurt Jason.

He slipped into Jason’s small bathroom, shedding the Talon costume. He stepped into the shower and started lathering himself in the vanilla scented shampoo.

They were not Jason’s usual choices, but he had not had time to replace them. His previous bottle had blue hair dye in there, courtesy of Tim. So, he was “borrowing” some of Dick’s favorites. Maybe it was a bit of manipulation on Dick’s part, but he liked that Jason smelled like him.

He watched as red tinted water ran clear once more, rinsed his hair out and stepped out of the shower. He tied a towel around his waist and stepped out, waving at Jason before ducking into his room.

He dug through Jason’s closet, pushing past a bunch of leather jackets before finding a black tank top and some black jeans. Dick pulled them on, smiling because they smelled like what Jason _used_ to smell like, before he was forced to use Dick’s shampoo.

“D’you order pizza?” he asked as he walked back out into the living room.

“Yes,” Jason said dully. “A pepperoni, a meat lovers, a Hawaiian, and a vegetarian, yes, I got them.”

“Aw, you remember all our preferences!” Dick said, sitting down right next to Jason and giving him a hug. “You’re so sweet.”

“Last time I messed them up, I got three death threats,” Jason grumbled. “Now let me go. I need to get the chips.”

“You got my salt and vinegar?”

“Yes, Dick.”

“And Tim’s regular potato chips?”

“Of course.”

“And Dami’s sweet potato chips?”

“Even his.”

Dick smiled. “Thank you, Jay!”

Jason reappeared from the kitchen with a platter of four different kinds of chips on it. In his other hand were two beers. He handed on to Dick.

“Thank you,” Dick said. “None for Timmy  and Damian?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Tim’s got that ‘no alcohol’ rule, and he yells at me when I offer it to Damian.”

“Why?” Dick asked, taking a sip.

“Damian’s only twenty.”

Dick laughed. “Really? I swear he was eighteen only yesterday.”

Jason snorted. “Be grateful you didn’t know him when he was _ten_. God, that kid was a nightmare.”

“Mm, I can imagine,” Dick said. “But I’m pretty sure that has to do with the way he was raised. I’m sure if I raised him, he’d be less angry all the time.”

“I’d rather him angry than flamboyant like you.”

Dick gasped. “Jaybird! I thought you _liked_ me!”

“I don’t.”

“ _I_ do,” came a voice from behind them.

They both turned. Lying on his stomach, on the kitchen table, was Stray. He kicked his feet back and forth lazily.

“Timmy!” Dick cheered.

“Hey, boys,” Tim said, pushing himself up and stretching like a cat, his ass pointing up in the air. “Long time no see.”

Dick set his beer down and got off the couch, running over to give Tim a hug.

Tim perched at the edge of the table, his legs crossed, and a sultry smirk on his face. He spread his arms and Dick dove into them, hugging Tim tightly.

“Oh, I missed you!” Dick said, squeezing.

“I missed you too, darling,” Tim said, his hands slowly running down Dick’s spine.

Dick quickly pulled back. “Woah, hey!” He took a step back from Tim, grinning. “Nuh uh, Timbo. You know the rules.”

Tim let out a long sigh. “But-! He doesn’t even _pay_ attention to you!” He gestured to Jason, who had put on his reading glasses and was absorbed in a book.

“I heard that,” Jason said.

“Fuck you, Todd!” Tim yelled before turning back to Dick. “C’mon, babe, forget about him.”

Dick smiled, shaking his head. “Sorry, Tim. Until Jay explicitly states he’s not interested, I’m going to keep trying.”

“Hey, Jason? Can you tell Dick you’re not interested in dating him?” Tim called into the next room.

“I’m not interested in dating you,” Jason said monotonously.

Tim beamed. “See? Now, where were we?” He slid off the table towards Dick again.

Dick took yet another step back. “He doesn’t mean that,” Dick said, smiling fondly in Jason’s direction.

Tim pouted. “Ugh, you’re _so_ frustrating! Fine, I’ll just wait for Damian to get here then.” He pulled off his goggles and slapped them onto Dick’s chest, the claws digging into his skin too. “You’re no fun.”

Dick rolled his eyes, placing the goggles onto the counter, and then following Tim back into the living room, picking up the gloves Tim had tossed onto the ground.

Tim stretched himself out onto the couch, lying over Jason’s lap, much to the man’s discontent.

“Get your ass off me, Stray,” Jason said, flipping a page with a touch of boredom.

“Jason!” Tim gasped. “How could you!” He threw a hand over his eyes dramatically. “I’m wounded. Right here, in my heart.” He lifted his hand a bit, looking over at Dick. “Will you kiss it better, beautiful?”

“In your dreams, Tim.”

Tim groaned, rolling off the couch. “I’m heartbroken.” He brushed past Dick, grabbing his ass and slinking away before Dick could smack him. He laughed as he headed for the bathroom.

Dick sat down next to Jason again. “Whatcha reading? I thought we were having a movie night.”

“We’re still waiting on Damian. And the pizza.”

The doorbell rang.

“Not anymore!” Dick said cheerfully, snatching Jason’s book out of his hands and tossing it away before flouncing to the door and pulling it open. “Little D!”

Damian grunted as he was pulled viciously into a hug. “Let go of me, Grayson,” he growled. Dick kept smothering him, holding him tightly. “Seriously, you’re going to ruin my suit.”

Finally, Dick pulled back. “You’re late, Dami.”

Damian rolled his green eyes, giving Jason a minute nod. “I know. Mother wanted me to check up on the new batch of recruits.”

“Oh? And how are they?” Dick asked.

“Appalling,” Damian said flatly. “I put all twenty of them down within ten minutes.”

Jason snorted. “Getting slow in your old age, bratling?”

Damian glared at him. “Hardly. And you’re not one to speak. I’m pretty sure I see gray hairs coming in.”

“Don’t be mean to Jay,” Dick chided, ruffling Damian’s hair, despite the fact that Damian was a tad bit taller than he was.

Damian pushed his hand away and looked around. “Where’s Drake?”

“Right here, baby bat.”

“I _told_ you,” Damian growled, spinning around to find Tim leaning against the wall, dressed in nothing but a large white t-shirt and one of Jason’s leather jackets. “Don’t _call_ me that!”

“Sure thing, baby cakes.”

“Drake, I will eviscerate you.”

“Aw, he’s trying to flirt back,” Tim cooed. “I’m flattered, baby boy.”

Damian yelled and charged at Tim, who easily dodged the punches and drew Damian in with a yank of his tie. Damian tried glaring at him, but he went a bit cross eyed.

“Hey, hey,” Dick called. “No PDA, please! We’re going to start the movie now.”

Tim smirked, licking his lips. “Then we’ll have to save this for later, won’t we, sugar?” Tim whispered.

“I’ll kill you first.”

“Ooh, you’re making me all tingly now. Careful,” Tim teased.

“I fucking swear-”

“I’d better not find any blood!” Jason called loudly. Then, the doorbell rang again.

“Pizza’s here!”

Damian gritted his teeth, glaring at Tim for another second longer before pushing himself away. He spun quickly on his heels and sat down next to Dick on the couch.

Jason returned with the four boxes of pizza, and sat on the other side of Dick. Tim settled at the other end of the couch, sending Damian another flirty grin.

“Why do you keep inviting _him_?” Damian asked Dick, while pulling his own box of pizza onto his lap.

Dick eyed his own plain pepperoni, then took one of Damian’s slices. “Because he’s our _friend_.”

“He flirts with everything that moves!”

Tim laughed. “Not _everything_. I’m content with having just Jason as a friend.”

“Yeah, because you see him as a rival on your quest to bed Grayson.”

Tim made a humming noise, licking sauce from the corner of his mouth, still looking strangely seductive. “Hm, I guess.”

“Okay, guys, shut up, the movie is starting,” Dick said, eyes pinned on the screen.

They all fell into silence through the entire movie, none of them talking or moving from their spots. It was comfortable, and while no one would care of admit it, they all enjoyed each other’s’ company.

When the credits rolled, Dick was the first to stand, stretching and yawning. He collected all the trash, bringing it to the kitchen.

“Grab me another beer, will you?” Jason called.

“And coffee?” Tim asked hopefully.

“Anything for you, Dami?”

“Just get him a beer, too,” Jason said.

“No!” Tim gasped. “He’s twenty, Jay. Just water.”

Damian gave him a sleepy glare. He had fallen asleep a couple times during the movie, only just waking up. “Fuck you, Drake.”

Tim gave him a sympathetic nod. “It’s for your own good, baby bat.”

Damian growled at him.

Tim looked genuinely confused. “Why do you get so offended when I call you, ‘baby bat’?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Were you not here during that whole fight three months ago?”

“Fight?”

“Down at the abandoned ports?” Jason asked. Tim gave him a blank look.

“Was I supposed to be?”

“Yes!” Jason exclaimed. “I _called_ you, and you said you were on your way! I was wondering why I never saw you!”

Tim thought back. “Oh, oops. I, uh, may have fell back asleep after answering the phone. But what happened? I thought he was on good terms with Daddy Bats.”

Jason snorted. “ _No one_ is ever on good terms with Daddy Bats.”

“Well, I know you aren’t,” Tim said. “But I can understand that. The whole fiasco with Joker and all. But I thought Damian was fine.”

“Father disappointed me too many times.”

“Yes, I know why you went back to your mother’s side of the family, but I thought you still spoke with Bruce,” Tim said. Then, he paused. “Actually, my information might’ve been a little tampered with. That’s what Selina told me. And I’m pretty sure she got that information from your dad.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “You go through all that trouble when you could’ve just asked _me_?”

Tim laughed loudly. “And risk getting stabbed?”

Damian looked annoyed. “You have a higher chance of getting stabbed when you try flirting with me.”

Tim leaned forward, over Jason, resting his head on his hands and grinned up at Damian. “But you secretly enjoy it, don’t you, darling?”

Damian just turned away and glared at the wall.

“Oh, come on, not the silent treatment,” Tim said, crawling over Jason, who sighed heavily. He curled up to Damian’s right, pressing him tightly to the other man. “There’s no use in resisting, gorgeous. You can’t distract yourself from me for long. Dickiebird focuses on seducing Jason, but you can’t do that, now can you?”

“How do you know?” Damian snapped. “I could very well have a girlfriend.”

Tim leaned in even closer, nipping Damian’s earlobe. “I don’t think so, doll. You smell like yourself. And…” Tim took a deep breath, breathing in Damian’s scent. Damian only looked mildly put off. “And you smell like _Dick_.”

Damian recoiled, as if hit. “ _What_?! Are you instituting that I have recently slept with a man?”

Tim blinked a couple times. “No! I meant, you smell like Dickie!”

“Yes?” Dick called from the kitchen.

“Nothing, dear,” Tim called back.

“Mkay.”

Damian frowned. “I don’t- I don’t smell like Grayson.”

“Yes, you do,” Tim insisted. “It’s faint, but… it’s there.” He gasped. “Are you and Dick in a relationship?” he gasped. He sat backwards, moving away from Damian. “And that’s why you’ve both been resisting my advances!” He covered his eyes with his hands. “Now I feel like an idiot,” he groaned, falling backwards onto Jason’s lap. “Kill me now, Jay.”

“Why?” Jason asked, once again absorbed in his book, tuning out the rest of the world.

“Damian’s been sleeping with Dick, and I-”

 _“What?!”_ Jason slammed his book down on the coffee table and rounded on Damian. “You little demon brat! Why the fuck-”

“I have _not_ been having any sort of relationship with Grayson!” Damian hissed. “Drake is spouting lunacies!”

Jason paused, still glaring at Damian. “Are you _sure_?”

“Yes!” Damian said, going red. “I never- I, god, why would you _think_ that? He’s like my older brother!”

Tim sat back up, eyes wide. “So why do you smell like him?” he asked.

Damian rolled his eyes. “Because I got stabbed a few days ago and couldn’t make it back to my own house, so I went to his place? And he patched me up, and I fell asleep in his bed?”

“You were in his bed?” Jason growled.

“Fuck, if you’re so jealous, why don’t you just man up and claim him for yourself?!” Damian asked, exasperated.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Damian. “You know what? Fine, I will.” He stood up abruptly and marched to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tim was pressed up against Damian again. “You were stabbed a few days ago?” he asked softly. “Where?”

Damian gave him a wary look. “My left shoulder.”

Tim’s hand trailed to his left shoulder. He fiddled with the edge of Damian’s suit jacket for a second, then started slowly peeling it off. Damian gave him a half-hearted glare, then sighed and let Tim take it off of him.

Tim then unbuttoned Damian’s white shirt and loosened the tie.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Tim asked, pausing at the fourth button.

Damian huffed. “You always make me uncomfortable, so it doesn’t even matter anymore.”

Tim gave him a wicked grin, then continued unbuttoning. When the shirt came undone, he moved the shirt off of Damian’s shoulders, so that it was half off.

“Does it still hurt?” Tim asked.

“When I move it too much.”

Tim pulled a face. “And you took on twenty trained men today?”

“Hardly trained,” Damian scoffed.

“Dami…”

“Maybe.”

Tim sighed. “You’re impossible,” he said. “I can tell you to stop getting hurt or to let yourself heal before getting another injury, but I doubt you’ll listen.”

“I’ll consider it. But I probably will end up ignoring it.”

Tim gave him a wry smile. “Just be careful.”

“So everyone tells me. But my life is hardly dangerous compared to, say, Dick’s, or even Jason’s.”

“They’re older than you.”

“So? Does it make it more okay for them to die?”

“Die? I’m not talking about _dying_ here,” Tim said, alarmed. “You’re not planning on getting yourself _killed_ , are you?” he asked, his grip suddenly tightening.

“No, I just-”

“Good,” Tim interrupted. “Because I doubt you’ll enjoy being tied up in my apartment for the rest of your life.”

“Excuse me?”

Tim gave him another flirty grin. “Nothing. Want me to kiss you better?”

“Fuck off, Drake.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Just then, Jason and Dick appeared in the doorway. “Hey, I’m kicking you two out,” Jason said, nodding at Tim and Damian. “Now.”

Tim flung his arms around Damian’s neck. “But Jay! I brought all my sleepover stuff!”

Jason gave him a glare. “Now, Tim.”

Tim gave an exaggerated sigh. “So you two going to fuck now?”

Dick just wiggled his eyebrows. “See ya tomorrow, Timmy,” he said in a sing song voice.

Tim hummed. “After you fuck Jason, will you finally stop ignoring my advances and succumb to my seduction?”

Dick just laughed.

Tim tried looking innocent. “What?” he asked. “We’ll switch,” he offered. “I’ll take Damian tonight,” he said with a wink.

Damian scoffed and shoved Tim away.

“Hey, too much talking,” Jason snapped. “Out.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said. He stood up. “I’ll be back at midday tomorrow for my stuff. It’s in your bathroom, so you can just kick it outside if you’re going to be having steamy shower sex.”

“Timothy,” Jason said warningly.

“Alright, alright, we’re going,” Tim said. “C’mon, sweet cheeks,” he said, patting Damian’s head.

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m going home,” Damian countered, standing up and starting to button his shirt up.

“Aw,” Dick said. “Don’t let us ruin your fun. You can even take my apartment, if you guys don’t want to go all the way across town to Timmy’s place. I won’t mind too much, as long as you don’t fuck on my kitchen table.”

Damian glared at him. “There’s no _fun_ happening here.”

“Sure, Little D,” he said. He waved his hand at them. “Bye, guys. See you soon!”

At the door, Damian waited. Tim raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked.

“I’m not leaving with you,” Damian said. “Especially when you’re not even dressed.”

Tim lifted his (Jason’s) t-shirt. He had ditched the leather jacket a while ago. “I have underwear on. It’s fine,” he said. “Let’s go. Dick offered his place. And everyone knows Dick’s bed is the best.”

Damian could not argue with that, but he pursed his lips. “No, I’m not going with you, Drake.”

Tim pulled the door open, looking down. He bit his lower lip and glanced up at Damian shyly through his eyelashes. “If… If I go walking through the streets by myself… dressed like this… I could get jumped. And I might be able to take on one or two guys, but no more than that. I can get kidnapped, raped, or murdered, Dami. You… You won’t let that happen to me, now will you?”

Damian frowned at him hard. He gritted his teeth and growled. Finally, he grabbed Tim’s elbow, pulling him out the door. He flashed Dick and Jason a triumphant smile and a wink as he was pulled away.

“That’s my little brother, Tim!” Jason yelled after them as the door was shut.

Then, he spun back around to Dick, who was grinning hard. Dick reached up and stroked his cheek and cupped his jaw before pulling him into a kiss. “Now,” Dick breathed. “Where were we?”

Jason smirked. “I think we were going to go to my bed?”

“I like that idea,” Dick said. “Race you there.” Then, he took off running, jumping over stray objects and burst into Jason’s room. He stopped.

Jason was right on his heels. They stopped at the doorway, and Jason’s eyes went wide. “What the _fuck_?”

There were clothes strewn everywhere. A lot of the shirts were turned inside out and hastily thrown aside. “Timothy!” Jason screamed. The stupid cat seemed to have tried on every one of Jason’s clothes before going for the plain white one.

Dick burst out laughing. “That little son of a bitch,” he said fondly.

“I’m going to kill him,” Jason seethed. “Right now.”

“That means you might have to walk in on them,” Dick reminded.

Jason’s hands clenched into fists. “Ohhh, that little kitty’s gone too far. First, he flirts with my man, then he trashes my room, _and_ he kidnaps my brother right from under my nose!”

“You’ve got to admit, he’s pretty good.”

Jason glared at Dick. “Are you on my side or his?”

Dick shrugged. “I’m just amused right now. Besides, I don’t want to get between the bats vs. cats fight. Nope, no, sir.”

Jason’s eyes swept the room again. “When I’m done with him, he’ll be fish food.”

Then, Dick noticed something on Jason’s dresser. “Hey, what’s this?” He held out a yellow sticky note.

Jason snatched it from him. Scrawled across the it in Tim’s signature messy handwriting were the words,

_Your little batling is mine now. Your move, Red._

And a small cat scrawled in the corner, drawing with its tongue sticking out. Jason crushed the note in his hand.

“Dick.”

“Hm?”

“Prepare for war.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic was written completely on a whim. I absolutely love fics where one of the batboys isn't a bat, but then, I wondered, what if none of them were? So I took all the most interesting jobs they could have and pieced them all together into one fic, and here you have it. 
> 
> It's not really a serious story, but I may make it that. There is a chance I will continue this, as I can have some fun in this universe. I'm putting it in a series for now, in case I decide to continue to write it. I cannot promise anything, however. It may very well end up like my Triplet Joker AU, where the first piece was just crack and experimentation, but then I weaved a very complex story from it. 
> 
> So I left some room open to continue, though I cannot promise anything. But do let me know if you'd keep reading!
> 
> Tell me what you think of this and leave a comment pretty please! <3


End file.
